


Драбблы по Дживсу и Вустеру

by ilera



Category: Inception (2010), Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, POV Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, POV First Person, one chapter - one fanfic, s3e06 - Comrade Bingo, s4e03 - Bridegroom Wanted
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Начало диалога взято из серии 3.06 "Товарищ Бинго", где-то 11-ая минута.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 1





	1. Шлепки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начало диалога взято из серии 3.06 "Товарищ Бинго", где-то 11-ая минута.

— Должен признать, Дживс, ты здорово держался. Откуда ты столько знаешь про революцию?  
— О кознях дьявола необходимо знать все, сэр.  
— Что ты скажешь о Шарлотте Роуботом?  
— Я предпочел бы не высказывать свое мнение, сэр.  
— Дживс, Бинго влюблен в эту женщину.  
— Я так и понял, сэр. Она дала ему шлепок в коридоре.  
— Шлепнула? Как я тебя на прошлой неделе?  
— Нет, сэр. Грубовато.  
— Господи, Дживс, я не знал, что у них зашло так далеко.  
— Не зашло, сэр.  
— О, теперь я понимаю, что тебе не нравится. Ты думаешь, что эта девчонка ведет себя чересчур развязно на их стадии отношений?  
— Поведение леди действительно кажется мне не подходящим в данной ситуации, сэр.  
— Но, Дживс, если тебе так не нравятся шлепки, то почему ты мне об этом не сказал? Я бы не доставлял тебе таких мучений.  
— Я не сказал, что шлепки мне не нравятся, сэр.  
— Мы уже достигли нужного уровня взаимопонимания, а?  
— Именно, сэр.


	2. Где ваша борода, Дживс?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Основано на конце серии 4.03 "Робинзоны"/"Bridegroom Wanted!"

Я решил, что Дживс это заслужил, и бросил ему шляпу:  
— Ты всегда добиваешься своего, Дживс. Пристрой ее куда-нибудь.   
Лицо Дживса выражало удивление: он приподнял бровь на миллиметр.  
— Сделаю, что смогу, сэр. Вы будете ужинать дома, сэр?  
— Почему бы и нет? Но, Дживс...  
— Сэр?  
— Только не рыба.  
— Хорошо, сэр... Вам лучше, сэр?  
Я сначала не понял, какая связь между ужином и моим самочувствием, но неожиданно почувствовал, что у меня сильно заболела голова. Я не слишком часто повторяю слово "почувствовал"? Вернее, "самочувствие" и "почувствовать". Насчет этого есть какое-то правило, как его? Однокоренные слова, вот. Дживс говорил что-то насчет того, что в одном предложении нельзя употреблять однокоренные слова. Вот, я опять это сделал. Постойте, нет, это два разных предложения. Значит, все пучком.   
— Дживс, неожиданно у меня сильно заболела голова.  
— Не мудрено, сэр.   
— Что значит "не мудрено, сэр"?  
— Головная боль — ожидаемый результат в вашем случае, сэр.  
Я с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на Дживса. Дживс расплывался.  
— Дживс, прекрати расплываться. Где твоя борода? И где моя?  
— Борода, сэр?  
— Да, эти волосья, появляющиеся на подбородке и щеках, если долго не бриться. Короче, борода. Где она, Дживс?  
— Я понял, что вы имели в виду, сэр. Позвольте, сэр, я поменяю вам холодный компресс.  
Только сейчас я почувствовал на лице нечто мокрое. Сами понимаете, нелегко обратить внимание на состояние вустеровского лица, когда за пару минут у вашего знакомого исчезает борода. Я имею в виду, вы знаете его достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод о неспособности данного субъекта сбрить такую большую бороду за пару минут. Вы должны сначала приготовить пену, обернуть шею полотенцем, смочить лезвие бритвы. А если лезвие затупилось? А теперь умножьте это время на два. Нет, пары минут не достаточно, даже если вы такой исполнительный слуга, как Дживс. Я тут же поделился с ним этой мыслью:  
— Дживс, вы не могли сбрить бороду за две минуты. Тем более, нам обоим.   
— Не мог, сэр.   
— Но, Дживс!  
— Позвольте объяснить, сэр. Полчаса назад мистер Бингем привел вас домой и...  
— Биффи? Привел?  
— Я хотел сказать, помог дойти, сэр. Из его слов я понял, что в клубе "Дронс" состоялся конкурс "Перепей" и победителем вышел мистер Литтл.  
— Что за ерунду вы тут говорите, Дживс? Кому надо всех перебить?  
— "Перепей", сэр, не "перебей". Мистер Литтл на радостях предложил отпраздновать свою победу в соревновании, и вы, сэр, затмили своей энергией всех присутствующих.  
Сказать, что я оторопел, было бы преувеличением. Бертрам Вустер привык сохранять лицо даже в самых трудных ситуациях.  
— Хочешь сказать, я напился, Дживс?  
— Как скажете, сэр. В забытьи вы что-то мне говорили, но я смог разобрать лишь несколько слов. Вы предлагали определять направление с помощью сложения неких цифр на компасе. Затем вы предложили мне от чего-то избавиться, и я сказал, что постараюсь вам помочь. Надеюсь, холодный компресс вам помог, сэр?   
— Так мне это все почудилось?  
— Вполне объяснимый исход, сэр.  
— И не было ни полугодового плавания, ни островов с дикими туземцами, прыгающими вокруг костра и желающими полакомиться Бертрамом?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— И ты меня от них не спасал, Дживс?   
— Как не лестны мне ваши слова, сэр, но нет.  
— И бороды тоже не было?  
— Нет, сэр.  
Вустеры умеют принимать поражение.  
— Где же твое знаменитое лечебное пойло, Дживс?  
— Я лишь ждал, когда вы сможете принять его, сэр.  
— Тащи сюда, Дживс.  
— Хорошо, сэр.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берти - слепой, Дживс - его "собака-поводырь".

Дожидаясь Дживса за столиком в кафе, я слушал разговор двух женщин, сидящих неподалеку. Говорили они шепотом, но у меня отличный слух.  
— Говорю тебе, Мэри, я сама это видела. Тот джентльмен держал его под локоть, а потом приобнял за талию, усаживая за столик.  
Я улыбнулся. Дживс редко производил впечатление камердинера.  
— Тебе показалось, дорогая, не может такой симпатичный молодой человек быть одним из этих.  
— А как ты объяснишь наличие темных очков в такой пасмурный день? Ему явно есть что скрывать.  
— Молодые люди сейчас со странностями.  
— А я о чем! Говорю тебе, Мэри, они явно… такие!  
— Тише, дорогая, он может услышать.  
Тут разговор оборвался сам собой — подошел Дживс. «Клик-клик-клик» — на столе появились две чашки и, судя по запаху, яблочный пирог. Обычно я мог определить, куда Дживс поставил то, что человек с нормальным зрением взял бы одним движением руки, но в этот раз мое внимание было рассеяно. В метре от меня раздалось вежливое покашливание, и Дживс подвигал блюдцем с пирогом, уточняя для меня его местонахождение. Я благодарно улыбнулся и вонзил ложку в сладкую мякоть. Думаю, эти женщины, вновь возобновившие разговор, многое бы отдали, чтобы иметь такого человека как Дживс. Даже свое зрение.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг, сожжение этого галстука не... Дживс, что ты делаешь?!"

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг, сожжение этого галстука не... Дживс, что ты делаешь?!  
— Черчу пятиконечную звезду, сэр. По поверью, если сжечь в центре пентаграммы какую-нибудь вещь субъекта, этот субъект будет подчиняться своему хозяину.   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— У меня не осталось выбора, простите. Гипнозу вы не подаетесь, уговорам тоже, придется воспользоваться крайними мерами и обратиться к темным силам. И больше никаких галстуков кричащих расцветок, сэр. 

***

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг, сожжение этого галстука не... Дживс, что ты делаешь?!  
— Растапливаю камин, сэр.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Берти - свидетель убийства.  
> Кроссовер с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Я возвращался домой после тренировочной гребли в университете, когда услышал придушенный вскрик в переулке чуть впереди. Уже стемнело, и, честно говоря, меня ударило в дрожь при мысли, что на месте несчастного мог оказаться я. Устыдившись порыва развернуться и бежать, куда глаза глядят, я осторожно подкрался к углу дома и заглянул в переулок. 

На улице лежал прилично одетый мужчина, над которым возвышался человек в темном плаще. Вот он наклонился и начал шарить по карманам жертвы. Наверное, я издал какой-то шум, потому что грабитель вскинул голову и посмотрел — могу поклясться! — прямо мне в глаза. 

Не помню, как оказался за несколько кварталов от того места, но очнулся я при словах совершавшего обход констебля. Он явно решил, что я перебрал на вечеринке с друзьями, но я быстро его переубедил, приведя на то жуткое место. Мужчина все так же лежал на мостовой. Он был мертв. 

В последующие дни меня терзали в полицейском участке как единственного свидетеля. Не найдя никого, подходящего под данное мной описание убийцы, они стали подозревать меня, считая, что я в ужасе от содеянного убегал с места преступления, когда натолкнулся на дежурного констебля.   
Кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы к делу не подключили Шерлока Холмса, уже пожилого, но все еще c острым умом, частного детектива. Убитый был из обеспеченной семьи, которая могла позволить себе любые траты на расследование. Холмса больше интересовало, что искал убийца в карманах жертвы, но я мало чем мог помочь, убежав до того, как преступник закончил свое грязное дело. Холмса это нисколько не смутило, и его друг доктор Уотсон успокоил меня. Он сказал, что по сравнению с другими я оказался наблюдательным свидетелем, дав довольно подробное описание внешности убийцы. Конечно, плащ скрадывал фигуру, но я смог определить его рост, а когда он повернул ко мне голову, то и черты лица.

Вскоре Холмс напал на верный след, и я был рад, что именно моя информация помогла ему найти убийцу. Убитый оказался человеком соответствующих наклонностей. Он был безумно привязан к одному своему другу и хранил все полученные от него письма недвусмысленного содержания. Позже этот друг захотел жениться и расторг имевшиеся отношения. Однако письма не хотели ему возвращать. Более того, существовала реальная угроза, что они станут скоро известны его невесте. Он предложил своему мстительному другу встретиться ночью и обсудить условия возврата писем. Друг этот не был согласен их продать, и скомпрометированному мужчине ничего не оставалось, кроме как убить бывшего любимого и забрать свои письма. Но у жертвы писем с собой не оказалось — они впоследствии были обнаружены Холмсом в его доме. 

Мне было жаль обоих участников этой драмы, но доктор Уотсон посоветовал не выражать подобное мнение на людях. «Они могут не так понять ваше сочувствие, мистер Вустер. Люди склонны видеть в других пороки, если их даже нет». После этого случая я никогда больше не видел ни Шерлока Холмса, ни доктора Уотсона, но всегда помнил, что некоторые либеральные убеждения надо хранить при себе.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Модерн АУ. Смотреть какой-нибудь сериал и поссориться из-за шипперских разногласий.

— Нет, Дживс, вот этого парня зовут Артур, а этого Имс, а не наоборот. Когда же ты запомнишь?  
— Извините, мистер Вустер, но они для меня на одно лицо.  
— Одно лицо?! Они? Да более непохожих людей невозможно найти! Именно поэтому они любят друг друга. Противоположности соединяются или как там говорят?  
— Притягиваются, сэр.  
— Вот именно. Неужели ты не замечаешь, как нежно Имс смотрит на Артура?  
— Я бы сказал, с негодованием, сэр, и некоторым раздражением.  
— Нет-нет-нет, ты снова все перепутал. Вот это Артур, а это Имс. Господи, я скоро сам забуду, кто есть кто. Ты меня гипнотизируешь, Дживс.  
— В таком случае, сэр, предлагаю обратить внимание на сына умершего джентльмена. У него большая потеря, и кто-нибудь должен за ним приглядывать, чтобы он не наделал глупостей.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что не досмотрел до конца. Он вовсе не любил отца.   
— И все же, мне кажется, мистер Кобб и мистер Фишер...  
— Ты снова все перепутал, Дживс. Кобб это тот парень, который потонул на "Титанике", а тот, на кого ты указываешь, Питер Браунинг... Вот, ты видел, Имс толкнул стул Артура? Стал бы он так делать, если бы втайне не желал его?   
— Пойду лучше разберу корреспонденцию, сэр.


	7. На фразу "Берти подарил Дживсу..."

— В прошлый раз Берти подарил Дживсу томик Спинозы, — вещала тетушка Делия. — Я и не знала, что он может отличить Спинозу от занозы.   
На этом, как вы понимаете, я перестал слушать мою дражайшую родственницу, пытаясь представить, как можно перепутать философа и деревяшку. Живя с Дживсом много лет, я стал более эро... эрто... как же там Дживс говорил? Эрудированным, вот. Он мне так недавно и сказал:   
— Вы стали более эрудированным, сэр.  
А если Дживс так говорит, значит, так и есть.   
— Как такой камердинер, как Дживс, живет с Берти? — вставила моя кузина Анжела. — Ему был бы рад сам король.  
— Кому, Берти? — не поняла моя тетушка.  
— Да нет, мама, Дживсу.  
— Если Дживс все еще служит у Берти, значит, его все устраивает, — обрубила тетя Делия, положив дискуссии конец.  
Я задался мыслью, а знает ли она о нас с Дживсом?


End file.
